Cages or retainers are well known for holding and maintaining rolling elements, such as balls and/or rollers, in rolling bearings. There are different ways of making a cage for a rolling bearing. One common way of making a cage, especially for larger bearings over 500 mm in diameter, is to start from a ring-shaped material and subsequently perform a machining operation to form pockets for the rolling elements. The starting ring material is often made by centrifugal casting, cold or hot rolling or even casted rings. This is complicated and expensive.